1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lens module of a projector and, particularly, to a lens module having a thermal dissipation structure and a projector using the same, which can effectively disperse the heat of the lens module and make it work in a proper temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lens modules are important and essential optical elements used in projectors for modulating light beams emitted from projection lamps and projecting them as a viewable image on a screen. However, when a projector is in operation, heat produced by the lamp raises the temperature inside the projector. If the temperature inside the projector exceeds a critical degree lens holder holding the lens module may be damaged. As a result, the image projected may be deformed and distorted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module having a thermal dissipation structure and a projector using the same which can overcome the abovementioned problems.